


I Have No Use for Love Songs Now

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adult who was once starry-eyed and who believed in the idealistic, romantic promises of youth is now jaded by the passage of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Use for Love Songs Now

I Have No Use for Love Songs Now

I have no use for love songs now;

I might have, once, when I was young.

But love’s dear sweets are bitter grown

At thirty-five when youth is done.

 

All heaven’s stars shone in my eyes

At sixteen and at twenty-two.

At twenty-eight, I criticized

The hoax of love I now see through.

 

Oh, tarnished dream of life complete!

No gentle man will ere be mine.

Old age, I face in my defeat.

Alone. I hate to think of time.


End file.
